powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Astraea Sears
Astraea Sears was a wizard saint, a Major and Commander of the Destiny Security Organization, and Celestial Incident Management task enforcer. She is also an alumnus of Destiny Military Academy as she won the 32nd Grand Destiny Star Games in their honor. She is also one of Sherria's memory vessels. She is celebrated throughout Destiny City as The Venus of Destiny for her attractive physical appearance and otherwise appealing personality. Astraea, in her prime years, had appeared as a cover girl on several explicit adult magazines, resulting in a mass accumulation of wealth for the likes of the Amicus Family. This also turned Astraea into somewhat of a celebrity outside of her Wizard Saint career, at least among men; soldiers began to collect images of Astraea and began distributing them like trading cards. However, when stalkers began taking unauthorized images of Astraea, going as far as to following the woman to her home, Travis was forced to intervene and thus laid Astraea's accomplished modeling career to rest. Background In the past, Sherria once again allowed Astraea a degree of freedom, of which she grasped immediately. Jumping ship, the pneumatic woman took to a career in (adult) modeling, appearing as the cover girl for several harcore adult magazines across the world. Sherria, who initially was unhappy with her Memory Vessel's decision, lightened up a bit at the sight of Astraea's annual income. As a model, Astraea participated in hundreds of photo-shoots with various background settings and other models. The job required the voluptuous woman to reveal large portions of her flesh and naughty bits to the camera, something that only increased in high demand with the success of the magazine. Astraea became a blockbuster sensation with the release of the sixty ninth magazine cover photo, where she posed erotically with her pet Snow Dragon in an arctic setting, with nothing but an arm covering her breasts and croth. Around the same time, Astraea became romantically involved with then fifth division Lt. Colnol, Travis Sears, much to the displeasure of Sherria. However, despite the presence of other Wizard Saints continually around her, this did not stop her admirers from transcending into full fledged stalkers, which led to the production of several unauthorized images of Astraea, some of which even featured Travis, confirming their relationship. With the outbreak of such images, Sherria finally halted any further progression, forbidding her Memory Vessel from partaking in any more photo-shoots, as far as modeling for magazine covers and adult films went. Around this time, Astraea was transferred from the fifth division, in the hopes of concealing her location from her stalkers. Appearance Astraea is a voluptuous beauty whose towering, statuesque looks that rival many of the men. Astraea is an attractive woman who looks to be in her late 20's and early 30's, she wears loose sweaters with long skirts or denim pants. Her body has dairy cow sized breasts, magnificent curves and is even more bewitching than even Aphrodite herself, a common trait of Sherria's memory vessels. She wears her golden hair in a long sexy high ponytail that extends to her waist with bangs that frame her face, her ponytail is held up by a red ribbon and her eyes resemble stars whenever she is excited about something. She often wears a warm smile across her face, symbolizing her genuine sincerity for all living beings. Her lips are thick and plump, often covered in lip gloss, begging to be kissed. Despite Astraea normally looking calmly beautiful, when she is angered, she looks very intimidating, nearly frightening Redrum when the latter nearly killed Charissa. Astraea sports a top model physique, with ample hips & ass and akin to the other Memory Vessels; she has very large breasts. These breasts, roughly 92cm in circumference, are tucked away and kept secure under the woman's loose sweater. However, without the presence of extra under garment, they frequently wobble and thrust about at even the slightest of movements, which, according to Astraea herself, is incredibly troublesome and slightly painful at times of extreme bouncing. These two cushions also serve as an extra means of storage, allowing Astraea enough space to place small objects, such as scrolls, away for safe keeping. Oddly enough, because they're comprised of incredibly soft skin, they provide Astraea with an extra degree of protection, similar to the principle of an assault vest. As a whole, the woman is very curvy, from her ample hips down to her shapely thighs. Her ASS-ets can be roughly described as two large bowling balls neatly placed aside one another. Highly pneumatic and immensely voluptuous, Astraea is very curvaceous but at the same time well-built. This is evident in her waist, almost begging to be grasped with a loving grip. She takes extra precaution over her body, it seems she is not beyond wearing tight fitted clothing, though this may be due to the up most difficulty in finding clothes suitable for her body size. Personality Astraea takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Astraea is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with those around her. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large, cow-sized breasts in normal casual conversation. She seems to prefer older aged men. As a nurturing mother, Astraea is to behave in a manner where she can motivate her children to strive for success as if her own array of accomplishments are not motive enough. Astraea also seemingly never displays any reluctance in showing off her body to others, despite being lawfully wedded, however, this is most likely because of her deliberate use of seduction in battle. One of her favorite past time activities is relaxing in the local hot springs, where she converses with her several comrades. Her frequent trips to the hot springs have earned her another partial role as a massage therapist, though for males to require her assistance is more than triple the default price. Astraea is a soldier who, above all else, cares deeply for the sake of her comrades, and the betterment of students. She has a great sense of unity with her students, who in return, would do anything to secure her well being. Part of this reason may be because they are truly infatuated and in love with her, with many vowing to put their lives on the line for her sake. Entirely aware of the bond she directly shares with her students, Astraea approaches the situation with an open mind, and respects each and every one of them individually. Seen as an all-star caliber celebrity within her own school, and to a certain extent, other schools, Astraea maintains her composure on most occasions, as well as a humble and forgiving attitude. A natural born leader by example, Astraea excels in motivating her students and capturing the trust of her fellow co-workers. When the going gets tough, it is often Astraea who takes initiative and leads her squadron to victory. She never lets her opponents effect her, no matter how surprising their tactics may be or how powerful their techniques are. Egotistical warheads are of no use in her presence, to whom she often responds through lethal sarcasm. She does not tolerate the slightest bit of arrogance in her opponents, vowing to kill any and all of those who look down upon her, her family, or her students. Astraea's nurturing attributes have led her to be celebrated as the perfect housewife. From cleaning to cooking, she is a woman who can seemingly do it all. This is also in part due to her belief that the entire Destiny City is part of her home, partaking in several activities to maintain it's cleanliness without so much as a command from the Grand Magic Council. Her caring and modest nature extend to her subordinates, where she portrays herself as a motherly figure. She is soft and gentle with all members of her group, resorting to more peaceful methods of instruction as opposed to the usual discipline route. Like a mother bear defending her cubs, she will not back down from an opponent no matter how strong he or she is. Her mothering skills are not to be trifled with either; her giant breasts have the power to bring people to their knees, especially if you get caught between them. Powers Element Ruler- Element Ruler, Astraea's innate magic, this magic allows her to control the seven major elements: earth, water, electricity, fire, wind, light, and, darkness. She can also combine many of them into one attack leaving her an endless amount of combinations at her wits disposal. She is skilled enough with her Element Ruler to allow her to excel at controlling and manipulating more than just the seven major elements; such as Aether, void, sound, poison, energy, plasma, twilight, space, time, magnetism, gravity, and electromagnetism. She also hinted at being able to control all of their declinations. Due to her controlling many more elements than just the first seven best-known elements (earth, water, electricity, fire, wind, light, and, darkness), Astraea could also freely control and manipulate the weather and its various aspects and forms. *Starlight Empress- Her signature usage of the Light element which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect. Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels. The magic interferes with the structural information of the object via the distribution of light, directly vaporizing solids and liquids without affecting heat or pressure; in other words, a type of decomposition magic which decomposes material into gas. It is almost impossible to defend against this magic by anti-magic or conceptual barriers. *Lightning King- Her signature usage of the Light element allows the user to generate, manipulate and control electricity. Shocks from this magic corrupt the mana circuits with a foul miasma and shut down several hundred mana circuits within the target, temporarily nullifying their ability to use mana and ki. Her mastery over this element is enough for her to use Abyss Break on her own. *Ocean Queen- Her signature usage of the Water element which allows her to generate, manipulate and control water. Further, she can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of interatomic Van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The maximum volume is unknown although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals and brought down what can best described as "an ocean from the sky," at least several thousand gallons. Her mastery over this element is enough for her to use Abyss Break on her own. *Wind's Jester- Her signature usage of the Wind element which allows her to generate, manipulate and control Air. She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth she can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity, approximately 115 miles per hour. She can make an immensely destructive pillar of wind which stretches as far as the heavens. Her mastery over this element is enough for her to use Abyss Break on her own. *Earthly Prince- Her signature usage of the Earth element which allows her to generate, manipulate and control earth. She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. Her mastery over this element is enough for her to use Abyss Break on her own. *Dragon Princess- Her signature usage of the Fire element allows her to generate, manipulate and control fire. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. This fire burns only what she desires. Her mastery over this element is enough for her to use Abyss Break on her own. *Shadow Maverick- Her signature usage of the Dark element which allows her to cast esoteric shadows preventing all light from reaching an area from outside. These can either be complete, effectively rendering useless all light sources within the area or hollow to allow the interior to be lit. She can also solidify these fields, to use as a more direct weapon. Astraea has the power to create darkness over 9000 times darker than a moonless night. Her esoteric shadows are impenetrable by even the brightest light. Astraea can project protective shadows around persons she cannot see and are elsewhere in a city. This darkness normally takes the form of a giant water lily garden. *Darklit Planets: Black Blazing Star- She also possesses control over Gamma radiation, being able to canalize it in the form of devastatingly powerful beams. The energy that she radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with her restrictions on, through mere contact. Astraea can channel her heat underground, which results in the eruption of massive geysers of lava. With this element, Astraea can create miniature stars, create controlled nuclear explosions, and, generate nuclear power. However, these powers are dependent on the atoms needed for the fusion process, so she cannot produce energy forever on her own. *Time Stop- She has the ability to freeze the time around her, allowing her, and only her, to freely move in its area of effect. *Monster Birth- She can give birth — literally — to her imaginary monster army, which emerges from her own womb. She uses this ability to bring forth beings from the world of fantasy into reality. Telepathic Liaise- A type of communication magic that allows the user to create a pseudo-telepathic link between two or more people. However, both of the participants must agree to it to create such a relationship. After that, they will be able to instantly share thoughts, even at a great distance. *Mind Palace: A spell that allows joining the consciousness of another person, to manifest their consciousness and subconscious in the so-called "Mind Palace", a place which is beyond concepts of ordinary reality. In this world, formed by human thoughts, which used the compiled consciousness and subconscious of the user and their guest, time flows much slower, and all the thoughts and memories immediately transferred to the caster. The very manifestation depends on the individual and is determined by their personality. Abilities Illusion Memory Vessel Physiology- Astraea is a vessel created by Sherria Amicus to store all the memories she had when she had just given birth to her daughter. *Panmnesia- Astraea can call on Sherria's past experiences to constantly improve her strategical tactics. *Contaminant Immunity- Astraea has an immunity to all manner of poison, hallucinogens, bacterial disease and can overall not be affected by any sort of illness, due to being an Illusion. *Illusion Immunity- Being an illusion she is immune to being affected by illusions made by other people. **Molecular Adjustment- As an illusory being, she has no molecules that can be manipulated. *Selective Tangibility- As an illusory being, Astraea is extremely hard to harm by physical attacks due to her ability to become intangible. *Superhuman Stamina- She has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. *Superhuman Agility- Astraea's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Reflexes- Astraea's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *Seduction Intuition- Astraea's great beauty and seductive voice enable her to persuade virtually any male god or mortal to do whatever she wants. *Selective Invulnerability- As an Illusion, Astraea is naturally immune to psionic assaults, telepathic assaults, all earthly diseases, instakill abilities, age-based powers, death based powers, Domination, immune to temporal eraser powers, sensory attacks, emotion manipulation, being destroyed on an atomic level, biological augmentation abilities, abilities that target specific organs, being possessed and having her soul destroyed. *Power Alteration Immunity- As an illusory being Astraea, is completely immune to all superpower-altering powers. Her powers cannot be absorbed, negated, erased, changed, copied, etc. *Selective Heaviness- Despite being an illusion, Astraea has a sense of physical mass/weight as she can be picked up and held, yet doesn't seem to have any mass/weight when affecting her surroundings. *Pain Suppression- Astraea completely ignored all injuries and pain inflicted upon herself to continue fighting viciously, due to being an illusion. *Thermal Resistance- Astraea is immune to extreme heat or cold, ranging from scalding hot coffee to molten lava. *Self-Sustenance- Due to being an illusion, Astraea has no need for food or sleep, though she tends to eat and sleep out of habit. **Digestive Expulsion Negation- Astraea, is capable of eating, but lacks the need to urinate or defecate. **Oxygen Independence- Being an illusion, Astraea has no need for oxygen, allowing her to survive in space and underwater. Discerning Eye: Astraea has the innate ability to see the color and brilliance of souls. Immense Magical Power: As a Wizard Saint-level Memory Vessel, Astraea possesses an overwhelmingly powerful magical pressure, noted to be considerably higher than the rest of her Wizard Saint peers. Astraea's mana is unique in the sense that it projects her alluring beauty when released. This is at times enough to prevent her opponents from attacking her, as they are introduced to her up most sultry persona. When one is caught in this energy, they begin to feel at ease and sexually aroused, with their tension and stress flying seemingly out the window. They experience a high degree of relaxation and arousal, close to that of blissful nirvana. It is a very soothing aura, which at times, can even lead to addiction. There is a second alternation to Astraea's potent magical power. Dependent on the situation, it will give off an avid fluctuation of pressure that causes her opponents to lose focus of the battle. Almost like some sort of illusion, those who are exposed to this energy begin to instead view Astraea as their love interest, losing themselves in the comfort of her presence. This prohibits any and all strategic analysis her opponent may have been planning at the said time. Contrary to belief, the said attribute applies to all genders and sexualities, whether they be male or female. Elemental Combat: By age twenty, Astraea was a master of all seven major elements and a fully realized Wizard Saint, able to control the Ultimate State alongside the Magic God mode and to control all seven elements simultaneously. Among her abilities, she could move fairly large amounts of earth or water, quickly tunnel through earth, fly using a mini-tornado, and create a shield of air large enough to cover a whole village. Her control was not only powerful but precise – she could leave a single rock pillar standing while she leveled an entire city to nothing but rubble, and melt iron chains on others while leaving them unharmed. As well as having tremendous control over the elements, Astraea was a skilled combatant, which was displayed when she was attacked by Demon Lord Asmodeus and Saint Barbara. Astraea easily defeated them before her opponents had the chance to make a second attack. Overwhelming Beauty: Being a Memory Vessel, she has deadly beauty that can be used to deceive and trick male and female enemies into giving away vital secrets. Software & Computer Knowledge: Astraea has created her own modeling website and currently stars herself as an adult film star and model. She is well versed in using image-enhancing programs such as Photo-Maguc and digital cameras to make herself look more enticing. Diplomatic Mediator- As Destiny City's ambassador and messenger, Astraea traveled across the whole world on diplomatic trips. Military Expertise- As a Major and Commander of the Destiny Security Organization, Astraea is a highly skilled leader and has won almost every battle she has participated in. Special Sensitivity: Astraea's secret ability, in fact, is that she possesses a special sensitivity towards vibrations. Since her lower half is very sensitive, her weakness is the vibration itself. Thus she is unable to take any attacks with a vibrating sensation. Master Athlete: Created with a naturally strong body, mostly due to the godly mana flowing through her magic circuits, Astraea learned already from an early age that she could manipulate her body further than most of those around her. After she was selected to join the Destiny Security Organization's 5th Magical Combat Division and later let into the Destiny Military Academy, Astraea has since then honed her body's agility and flexibility to unimaginable perfection. *Enhanced Strength: Her strength is equivalent to that of Vera and usually challenges her to arm wrestling matches, lifting weights, etc. She is normally seen lifting train cars as warm ups. She can easily deal severe damage to a foe. Equipment *Astraea's Potion: A vial that carries large quantities of Astraea's mana enhanced bodily fluids. Akin to her refined healing prowess, those who consume ounces of the liquid undergo a rapid recuperation process. However, a single vial is only good for one day before it expires, forcing Astraea to prepare new ones every morning. Additionally, because it is not consumed from Astraea directly, the medicine does not deliver all the benefits that would otherwise come with Astraea's flesh. There is a drastic time differential between healing through the vial and healing through Astraea's flesh. The liquid appears as a thick, creamy white substance, bearing a striking resemblance to a vanilla milkshake. The liquid is warm and tasteful, though swallowing large portions at once appears to be difficult for most. Spells Super Nurse: Astraea has developed a way to heal the wounds and injuries of her allies through consumption of her own flesh. Studying the behavior of Ex-Nihilo for decades, Astraea was able to mimic their regenerative properties to manifest her own spell. Without so much as the slightest movement, her magical pressure envelops her body through the circulatory system enriching her flesh with refined nutrient. This allows Astraea to regenerate her own wounds near instantaneously, from the moment it has been inflicted. However, there seems to be a limit as to how much she is able to heal at once, though Astraea is known to possess other healing methods to recover any lost limbs and ligaments. The benefits of this regenerative process can be shared with her patients in a simple but effective manner. Because the spell is centered around focusing mana into the flesh, anyone who suckles on Astraea's skin can be healed in the same manner, allowing Astraea's mana to enter their body through the entry point of the mouth. According to Astraea, because the technique acts based upon her circulatory system, sucking on the flesh closest to her heart allows her to heal greater wounds she otherwise would not have been able to, with a substantial increase in the recovery time. Abyss Break- An extremely powerful and forbidden, uncategorized spell which employs five different types of elements (Electricity, Fire, Earth, Water and Air) to attack the opponent. Although its effects remain unknown, it has been stated that the size and power of the attack change proportionally to the number of enemies that she is facing. Weakness Large Breasts: Astraea's breasts are larger than her head, which slows her movements significantly and causes her back pain if physically active too much. Trivia *Astraea usually uses her cleavage as an extra pocket for things like her cellphone, black bingo book and her wallet. *Astraea swings her hips a foot in either direction when she walks normally. *She is known to actually wear breast bindings to compress her breasts. *On the top of her left breast, there is a black tattoo which denotes an unknown mastery. *She is very well endowed as her breast size is nearly that of Fina Bicchieri and is usually brought up in conversation that they bigger than some women and that they are twice the size of a average man's head. *Astraea is known to have "massive" breasts, appearing to be larger than that of even Vera Arcturus. They are said to be G-Cup by Japanese standards, exceeding the sizes of other notable women such as Fina Bicchieri. Due to their size, Louis Mitsuari comically stated that they "have their own gravitational pull." Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet